


Facebook

by jawshiferslay



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Peeta, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawshiferslay/pseuds/jawshiferslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected Facebook message startles Peeta Mellark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been deleting my works and I'm so sorry! This plot bunny has been in my head for a long, long time though and I hope you enjoy reading!

I My fingers move rapidly, clicking the mouse while my eyes are trained on the screen. The headphones are beginning to hurt my head, but I have to finish this mission. I point my gun to an oblivious enemy soldier and shoot him through the head. A bright green " **CONGRATULATIONS** " takes over my whole screen and I lean back with a grin on my face.

When the whole screen goes black, signalling the end of the mission, I catch sight of my reflection and cringe slightly. Messy hair, unshaved face and red-rimmed eyes that seem to make the the blue of my eyes stand out.

I am the definition of pathetic.

I stand up and stretch a little and my eyes dart to the wall clock above my bed. 3:45am. I rub my eyes with the back of my hands. A deep sigh escapes my lips as my eyes fleet over to a picture of my (ex?)girlfriend and I.

Katniss Everdeen.

A realist with a scowl plastered on her beautiful face always. A lover and a nature enthusiast. Stubborn, caring. I can't believe she left me. I recall the day when I found out she was gone from my life. I was devastated, a mess. 

I shake my head, as if shooing the thoughts away. It's been a year. My heart clenches at my actions. Our anniversary was when the clock striked midnight and instead of doing something meaningful, I spent my time playing a video game about killing zombies and aliens and unsuspecting soldiers.

I logged into facebook and browse through our pictures. Pictures of us being goofy, at formal events and just random selfies. Tears pool in my eyes.

This time, I let them fall.

I grabbed the framed pictures of us on my bedside table and clutch it tightly to my chest. She looked so carefree and happy.

And in love.

With me.

Nights are harder to cope. Night time is when you really feel vulnerable and alone.

A _"ping!"_ noise stops me from crying and I hastily wipe my tears with the front of my shirt.

Glimmer: Hey hottie. Y r u up late? ;)

I groan. Glimmer has been trying to "comfort" me, randomly hugging me in the school hall and constantly telling me she's there if I need anything, _anything at all_.

I ignore her and scroll through my newsfeed, occasionally laughing at memes. Katniss thought they were ridiculous.

Glimmer: R u ignoring me? :(  
Glimmer: Hey???

I roll my eyes towards the heavens. Can't she just go away?

When the constant sound of "ping!"-ing starts to annoy me, I hide my visibility from her. I lean back with a satisfied smirk. That should do it.

I open a new tab and watch the movie Katniss and I watched on one of our dates. "Dinner for Schmucks" is hilarious and heartbreaking at the same time. She loved it. I remembered kissing away the tears on her face while she denied them. We spent the rest of the night making out, me tugging at her braid and she at our clothes.

Another "ping!" disrupts me from my thoughts.

Annoyance flares up in me. Why can't Glimmer just leave me alone? I'm pretty surprised she's desperate enough to Facebook message me flirtatiously, but I didn't expect her to be so annoying.

Frustrated, I run my fingers through my rumpled blonde hair. As I change over to the tab with Facebook on, my jaw goes slack. I'm suddenly unable to breathe and I swallow deeply.

How could this be?

Nobody knew how to access that account, except me and the owner. Is this some sort of joke?

Message:

_I will be seeing you soon. I hope you missed me as much as I missed you._

My heart pounds and all I can seem to hear is my heartbeat. My hands shake and I take deep breaths.

Because Katniss Everdeen, my dead girlfriend, just sent me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

With bleary eyes, I tug on a pair of shorts and put a shirt on. The clock reads 7:09am. After yesterday's incident, I needed some fresh air to get rid of the haunting thoughts in my head.

I moved silently around the house, cringing ocassionally when my heavy footsteps cause certain parts of the floor to creak noisily. I slip out unnoticed.

Jogging at a comfortable pace, I set off towards the woods, Katniss' favourite place. I have never been familiar with that part of the town, the Seam part, but I've caught glimpses of it to navigate around it whenever I sent Katniss home.

The buildings here are dusty, the air somehow choked with dust. Everything is grey and run-down. My feet take me towards the woods, past tall trees and streams, and down an unfamiliar path. My breath comes out in shallow pants, but I'm there, I'm so close to forgetting, so close. I quicken my pace, my heavy footsteps the only sound that fills the air.

As I run, the narrow dirtpath that's slippery goes unnoticed by my eyes and I feel myself tumbling down the path. My eyes close shut as I feel myself covered in mud, and when I finally stop rolling, moisture can be felt on my cheek.

My eyes slowly flit open, and I choke back a scream.

Because staring back at me, are the lifeless eyes of Primrose Everdeen.

I hastily get up and try to wipe mud off me. Cautiously, I poke Primrose's shoulder with my foot.

No response.

Upon closer inspection, I realise that there's blood trickling down her head to the ground. I touch my cheek in horror. The moist feeling......that must have been her blood.

I run.

And run. And run.

I don't stop until I find a public payphone and scavenge for coins left in my pocket when I'm too lazy to retrieve them before dumping them in the washing machine.

"I found Primrose Everdeen's body....." was what I started with.

I told the police everything, before I started crying and hung up.

Katniss was gone suddenly. And now her sister is dead. Sweet Primrose. What was going on? My heart clenches and I dug my nails into my hair in frustration. Why do the people I love keep.....slipping away from me?

I remember spending time with Primrose while waiting for Katniss to come home from work. She was eager to teach me how to braid so I could do it for Katniss and her one day.

It was never gonna happen now.

I walk slowly back home, police sirens penetrating the still air. I see Seam residents peek out from their windows curiously. My shirt was drenched with sweat, mud and some of Primrose's blood. I chucked it into the closest bin. I didn't want to have anything that would remind me of seeing Prim's dead body.

Her beautiful golden locks that I used to practise on, hoping that one day I could master the complicated braids and see both her and Katniss proud of my little accomplishment.

Sounds stupid, but it was the little things.

I stumble into the house and rush to the shower. My whole family was still asleep, unsurprisingly. On Sundays, we tend to open the bakery in the afternoon. Sleeping in was rare as bakers.

I let the warm water from the jet sprays hit my hair first before the rest of my body. The loofah was clutched tightly in my hands and I see my knuckles turn white. I turn the heat higher and it was so good, so relaxing, so painful. It was almost scalding. My grip loosens and I turn down the heat as I scrub my body clean, as if cleansing away every bad thing in my life. Pain is good. Pain is when you know it's real.

I start sobbing, my silent tears mixing with the water trickling down my face. It starts to hit me then, that Katniss is really gone, that Prim is really gone too「 that now I don't have any sunshine in my life.

I bite onto my knuckles as my sobs threaten to get louder. Pain is real. Pain means it's real. Why? Why were they taken away from me like that? I just don't understand. They were good people. I loved them. They were my dandelion in the spring, they gave me hope, made me believe there was good in this world.

Now they're gone.

My sobs only seem to become louder, even when my fists make contact with the wall to confirm that it's real because my brain refuses to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....how was it? Please let me know what you think! Sad peeta upsets me :-( Yes, in this story he's a little different because of the circumstances of Prim and Katniss. How can he not be broken? Let me know your thoughts so far and give me ideas! Ps, I have no betas so all mistakes made are mine :-) Sorry if it's a little short!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed by in a daze. Word got around about Prim's death and the anonymous who informed the police through phone call. 

I gulped nervously, listening to my parents talk about it.

"Well, another Seam brat dead. She's doing the world a favour," my mother snorts.

I grip my fork harder. I hate how she talked about Katniss that way, and now she's doing the same, but about Prim.

"I wonder who called the police..." my father said, trying to change the direction of the conversation. He looks at me warily. I stare at my food without any intention of eating it.

"Well whoever did it must've been a coward, he or she was anonymous!" my mother scoffs, looking straight at me when she said the word "coward". I'm aware she's trying to say that I'm a coward indirectly. Suddenly, dinner just became more unbearable than usual.

"I'm gonna go to my room and do my homework. I don't feel well," I stood up abruptly and left the dining room. Maybe I am a coward.

I am a coward.

I should have stopped Katniss from leaving, because when she drove down that icy road, it led to her death.

I should have asked her mother about her condition after that.

I should have comforted her mother.

I should have called the police and waited while they took Prim's body away.

I should not have been such a coward.

I bury myself under the covers, my head filled with self-hate. I can hear my parents screaming at each other and make out words like "insensitive" "Seam slut" "dead". Everything goes quiet as I go to sleep, an attempt at drowning every single thought.

 

"Peeta. Peeta, wake up," My eyes startle open when I feel a pair of rough hands shake me. My eyes bore into a pair of tired blue eyes, similar to mine.

"I want you to know that you will be okay. You will be okay no matter what happens today and no matter what news you hear," he tells me gently before pulling me into a hug. I hug him back blankly. What does he mean?

"I think you might wanna come downstairs for awhile." I nod absently, feeling numb, sleepy and confused. My father is speaking gibberish early in the morning, I assume.

I shrug and get up slowly, trailing behind my father. Yesterday's events start to consume my thoughts, and I shake my head, as if shaking the thoughts away. I'll be okay, like my father says. There's so many things going on that I can't seem to make sense of any of it. Prim's dead body still lingers on my mind. I shudder at the thought.

We reach the top of the stairs and my father turns to me, a grave look on his face.

"Son, remember what I told you. You will be okay no matter what," he tells me, reaching out for another hug. I accept it, rubbing his back comfortingly. Maybe he's just extra emotional? Maybe my mother is extra batshit crazy this morning? Who the fuck knows? Fuck, is my dad on crack?

He pulls away and continues down the steps. I laugh to myself at the last thought, because I can't imagine him on crack.

My laughter stops short when I see 2 figures at the bottom of my stairs.

Confusion. That's the main emotion I'm feeling. How could this be?

Many thoughts run through my mind and K can feel myself frowning because nothing is making sense.

My father clears his throat, effectively breaking the silence.

"Peeta, don't you have anything to say to Katniss and Gale?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in sooooo long!! I had exams, went through a horrible major break up and so much more....but here's another chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do let me know what you think and any other suggestions you have in the comment section! Tbh I don't even use Facebook anymore, but I thought that the site was more suitable for this story. A lot of creepy people hang around Facebook. I'm on Twitter though! You can find me @jawshiferslay :-)


End file.
